


Hooked

by alleychat (16note)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, adrien learns to crochet, relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16note/pseuds/alleychat
Summary: Adrien comes to Marinette with a request. He needs some help making a certain special project.





	Hooked

Marinette was deep into the zone. She had been working at getting this hemline right for at least an hour, something about it just wasn’t sitting well tonight.

_Meow!_

Mari jolted, before shaking off the momentary scare. It was just her custom ringtone for a certain hero of Paris who also happened to be her favorite dork.

_Meow!_

Marking where she was with a pin, she picked up her phone.

“Hello, kitty! Paris still safe?”

“Of course, my dear lovebug!” replied Chat Noir with his usual confident swagger. “How could it be anything else with us on the case?”

Marinette smiled in spite of herself. She couldn’t believe she ever thought that man was anything other than the nerdiest of nerdy nerds.

Laughing, she slid over to her window. As expected, there was a stray blonde waiting for her. She let Adrien in, where he promptly detransformed.

“Tikki is in the usual spot, there should be some cheese left over if you-“ Marinette started before a Plagg-shaped blur zoomed over to her bags, where Tikki (and his precious cheese) were waiting.

“Sorry about him,” Adrien commented. “I keep hoping he’ll learn some manners, but…”

“Not everyone has had your experience in decorum, Adrien,” joked Marinette.

Adrien smiled, before glancing down and shifting slightly from side to side.

“What’s wrong?”

Adrien looked up, startled.

“N-nothing’s wrong!”

Marinette glared at Adrien, already having established long ago that he could read him like a picture book.

“O-okay. It’s…um…how experienced are you with yarn stuff?”

Marinette’s eyebrows shot up, not expecting the conversation to go in that direction.

“Uh, pretty experienced, I think? I mean, definitely not as much as my sewing, but I need to know knitting and stitches for certain kinds of designs. Why do you ask? Does Plagg need some new toys?”

“No, he’s fine. It’s…well, I was, um…” Adrien clasped his hands together. “I was wondering if you’d teach me? Knitting, or crochet, or something like that? I want to learn.”

“Of course!” Marinette grinned. “That sounds like so much fun! Is there anything in particular you wanted to make?”

“I’m not sure,” replied Adrien, gaining confidence. “Like I saw some cool stuffed characters, like from Ghibli things-“

“This is what happens when he gets too much time on Pinterest!” came a high-pitched, rather annoyed voice from her bags.

“Plagg, be nice!” came Tikki’s exasperated voice.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien continued. “…anyway, there were some cool hats and scarfs and stuff, and I figured it’d be nice to make things, you know? Keep my hands busy.”

Marinette nodded, before walking over to her yarn stash.

“You got it. How about tomorrow we do Crochet 101? Get you started on a nice black scarf?”

Adrien grinned.

“Thanks, Princess!” he closed the gap between them before crushing her in a hug. “You’re the best.”

Marinette smiled into his chest.

“But then,” continued Adrien, “you probably already knew that.”

“You should get home,” Marinette looked up at her boyfriend. “I’ll see you soon, for your lesson.”

Adrien quickly transformed, before heading to the window. Turning to give her one last look, he grinned a Cheshire smile.

“I eagerly look forward to our tutoring session. Tomorrow you have complete control over what my hands do and where they do it.”

With that, he fell backwards out the window, laughing as he vaulted across the rooftops. Marinette shook her head before starting her bedtime routine. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This'll be my first attempt at a multi-chap project, though I think it'll only be 3 or 4 chapters. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments, or come say hi at alleychat.tumblr.com!
> 
> Also, sorry, it's probably more show accurate for Adrien to be learning knitting from Mari, but I know crochet more so he'll be learning that!


End file.
